


Setting Things Straight

by dancing_dazai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_dazai/pseuds/dancing_dazai
Summary: The Barrier is gone and monsters become a recognized part of society. However, all of Frisk's friends are now busy with their own lives and are unable to look after them. Well... all except one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for @waldorkler on tumblr. (Thanks again for the request, I look forward to getting more!)

That day, the Underground had been the busiest Frisk had ever seen it. Monsters had run as fast as their souls could carry them, some with suitcases, some with spouses and children, some with nothing at all. They just ran. 

The queue for the Riverperson's ferry was stretching almost a mile through Snowdin town and the monsterfolk couldn't wait around forever; their only choice was to travel on foot. Things had died down a little once they reached the gaping hole in the mountain where the Barrier had been; Undyne and Papyrus had helped control the crowds and guide them down the mountain safely while Asgore and Toriel explained the situation to the local authorities. Everybody was so busy. 

Despite Toriel's offer, Frisk knew that they couldn't stay with her forever. She had things to do and places to be, and now she had the extra job of teaching at the school and looking after the other children. Frisk understood that they wouldn't be able to stay, but at least they would still get to see each other; Frisk would be starting at their new school pretty soon anyway. The only problem was that now, they had nowhere to go. Their friends, their _family_ – they all had things to do. All of them. 

All except one. 

Even after being spared by her in their fight, Frisk had always been wary of Muffet. The thought of that fanged grin and those five, glassy eyes always set them on edge when they used to cross through Hotland, not to mention that little “pet” of hers which was always on the prowl for food. Only once the Barrier was broken and the monsters were able to reach the surface did it seem like Muffet tried cleaning up her act; she became less of a penny-pincher and decreased the prices at the bake sale, and even stopped taking her “pet” out in public. She hadn't realised before, but when her products were actually affordable, everybody was buying them. 

Muffet eventually decided to open a shop on the Surface that humans could visit. “ _Muffet's Bakery: fresh products made of spiders, for spiders._ ” It became a popular tourist destination – everybody wanted to meet the “human spider” that ran the place. Her business became a huge success. 

Frisk took their chance and began visiting Muffet after work hours to try and set their record a little straighter – they couldn't be afraid of her forever. After a while, they were able to see past the fangs and bug-like eyes to a much softer, sweeter side of Muffet. Her favourite food was spider-croissant. She liked to read nature magazines. She was a fan of Mettaton's cheesy reality shows and she even had a profile on UnderNet. The pair bonded in a matter of days. 

In fact, Frisk was on their way to Muffet's bakery right now. It was five o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was just beginning to set, turning the sky a pastel pink and the clouds a pretty shade of lilac – like Muffet. It was a beautiful contrast. 

The small purple bell above the door to the shop alerted Muffet of a customer and as soon as she saw Frisk, she grinned and clapped her hands together gleefully. 

“Oh, Frisk dearie! I have exciting news!” she exclaimed. “You must be hungry, let me just get you a little something to eat and I'll tell you all about it!” As she rushed off into the back room, a small, fuzzy spider crawled up onto the counter to take her place as cashier and it waved at Frisk with one of its tiny, fluffy legs. Frisk smiled and waved back politely before taking in their surroundings. 

Just as it had been in the Underground, everything was purple and black – the walls, the decorations, you name it. Black and purple chequered cloths covered the small, round tables and the floor was made of the same black and purple tiles. Paintings of spiders covered the violet walls and all the cakes on display were either purple or yellow with black icing on top. Even the outside of the building was purple, made of the special purple bricks from the Ruins. Muffet's army of spiders had brought them to the Surface for her; she literally built her business from the ground up. 

While Frisk had been admiring the cakes on display in the glass cabinets on the counter, they hadn't noticed Muffet return with two plates of spider-croissants, a cup of tea on a saucer and a large cigar in one of her other hands. 

The china was purple, of course. And the cups. And the cigar. And the _tea – how was that even possible?_

Muffet set the three items down and Frisk smiled. 

“It must be a lot easier to deal with customers when you have six arms,” they stated. Muffet smiled, looking down at herself thoughtfully. 

“They do come in _'handy'_ , I suppose.” Muffet waved all thirty of her fingers in Frisk's face and they let out a giggle, before Muffet dropped the four arms she didn't need and took a long drag of her cigar. She leaned back in her chair with a sigh, watching several tiny spiders float away amidst the sparkly purple smoke. She took another drag, then another, then another as they sat in the peaceful atmosphere of the bakery. 

“So,” Frisk said not long after, watching the poor spiders drift off towards the ceiling. “What was that exciting news you wanted to tell me?” 

Muffet's eyes widened and she hastily exhaled another lung-full of smoke. 

“Oh, yes!” she exclaimed. “I got a call from the restaurant down the street today, dearie. You know, the one that Papyrus works at?” Frisk nodded, although they couldn't help but feel bad for the poor souls that would have to teach Papyrus how to cook. That was going to be a disaster. 

“Well, it was the manager on the phone,” Muffet continued with a grin, smoke curling from her lips, “and he said he'd heard about how popular the bakery has become and is offering me a partnership!” 

Frisk gasped with delight, but couldn't help but feel a small pang of disappointment in their heart. If Muffet were to start working at the restaurant instead of her little bakery, there's no way she'd be able to look after Frisk too. Not even with an army of spiders at her disposal. 

Muffet held up one of her five available hands to press a finger to Frisk's lips. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” she sang, “there's more! The company is even providing their staff with better accommodation, so that means Papyrus, his older brother and I will all be finding new places to live! Much nicer places, apparently.” She glanced to the side, avoiding eye contact with Frisk for a moment. 

“It's… a shame,” she admitted. “Those places are very expensive. They'll be huge. Far too big for one person, anyway.” She directed her five, enormous eyes back to Frisk with a sly grin. “But I'm sure that can be changed.” 

“How?” Frisk asked. “You live by yourself, so how could... wait...” Muffet giggled at Frisk's confused expression as they trailed off and she flicked her cigar onto the floor, letting one of the larger janitor spiders carry it away on its back. Muffet lifted two of her hands and took Frisk's in them, smiling.

“Frisk, dearie,” she said. “I know that you've always doubted me after our fight in Hotland, and I know that we've had our differences since. But you have nowhere else to go and I really enjoy your company, and I myself don't want to be alone, so… would you like to come and live with me? Just until you get back on your feet?” 

Frisk's face lit up and they leaned over the table, using Muffet's hands to yank her forwards into a hug. 

“I want to live with you forever!” they exclaimed. “I'd love to!” 

Muffet let out a laugh of delight and hugged the small child back, letting out a discreet sigh at the same time. 

_Well, that went better than I expected,_ she thought. 

“So, when do we leave?” Frisk asked excitedly as they pulled away. Muffet raised her eyebrows. 

“You're ready to go _now_?” she asked. “Don't we need to go and tell everyone we're leaving?” Frisk shook their head. 

“No, Paps will have told everybody already. You know what he's like. Let's just go!” 

Muffet shook her head, smiling fondly. 

“Well, if you're sure,” she said. “We should probably meet up with Papyrus and his brother first, though. After all, we will be living much closer to each other from now on.” 

_Yes!_ Frisk thought. _Looks like movie nights with those two are going to become a thing._

“Come on then, dearie,” Muffet said, standing up and pulling Frisk up by the hand. “We need to get your suitcase ready.” Frisk held onto Muffet's hand as she led them out of the bakery and they smiled to themselves. 

_This is gonna be good._


End file.
